


【全職高手|周葉】周澤楷的生日

by anderson_hamilton



Category: The king's, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderson_hamilton/pseuds/anderson_hamilton
Summary: 周葉蛋糕play葉修和周澤楷在外面租房子的二人生活。
Kudos: 1





	【全職高手|周葉】周澤楷的生日

◎

『真想昭告全世界，哥也是有下限的。』葉修如此感嘆。

葉修拽了拽圍裙的下擺，想盡力克服衣不蔽體的羞恥感，今天是周澤楷的生日，圍裙底下什麼也沒穿也是……

非常不正常。

但是周澤楷本人都開了金口，說了想看「葉修前輩的裸體圍裙」整整九個字。

雖然周澤楷外悶騷內傲嬌，那檔事倒是挺上手的，做的時候也很周到。

幸虧兩個人早就搬出戰隊的宿舍到外面快活去了，不然戰隊裡還不得鬧翻天。而且……都穿成這樣了，晚上應該也會做吧……。

◎

沒想到這一等就等過了十二點，雖然對長年熬夜的葉修來說不算什麼，但他還是在十二點一到就換回居家服，翹著腳坐上沙發。

周澤楷回來的時候穿著一身黑色的襯衫，和早上出門的時候一樣一絲不苟的整潔，他個子挺高，西裝把他的身材稱得很修長，又不太健壯，給人一種儒雅中帶點文弱的氣息。

「原來是我們的壽星大大回來了，拋家棄子在外面喝得開心嗎？」葉修皮笑肉不笑，連半秒鐘的眼神也沒有分給周澤楷。

周澤楷坐上沙發想把那人摟進懷裡，卻被躲開了。葉修側躺倒臥在沙發上，彎起細瘦的腿用膝蓋抵著周澤楷的胸口。

但周澤楷只覺得由上而下的距離看著腿間令人遐想的角度，就算隔著布料也令人難以抗拒。

「你的生日已經過了。」可說出來的話怎麼就這麼無情呢？

「圍裙……」他癟嘴，想用喉嚨擠出一些像是在撒嬌的音節。

沒有效果，葉修推開他從沙發上起身，走到廚房拿出一個圓形的蛋糕「委屈什麼呢，十二點前我可是好好穿著的，是你自己要在外面待過十二點的。」

「可、……嗝！」周澤楷想解釋他不是自願在外面吃飯，但是一張口就打了個嗝。

「……」  
「……」

「我們的周小朋友估計也吃不下，那我可就當宵夜收下了，沐橙推薦的蛋糕店應該很不錯。」說著，葉修切下一塊蛋糕送進嘴裡，甜膩的奶油在舌尖化開，搭配著草莓和水蜜桃的酸味，原本應該甜得發膩的奶油被中和得恰到好處。

周澤楷的手握上葉修還拿著叉子的手，從他嘴裡強行搶下一口蛋糕，呼吸交錯之間，把自己擠進葉修的腿間，雙手不安分地伸進衣服內撫摸各處。葉修沒有反抗，很是配合地貼著周澤楷的唇，主動去撩起兩個人的衣擺。

周澤楷挖出一點奶油塗上葉修的胸口，把草莓貼在乳尖上方，又拿起一顆草莓餵進葉修嘴裡，隨後邊湊上去一同分享酸甜美好的津液。

「別鬧，草莓早就吃完了。」

「這裡還有。」周澤楷低頭含住葉修胸口的草莓，粗糙的舌苔重重舔過乳尖，用牙齒輕咬吸吮，沒一會，胸口的紅點在白色的鮮奶油裡面就像是點綴的草莓一樣誘人。

◎

葉修的性器已經半硬，他一點也不害臊地在周澤楷耳邊低喘、惡趣味地朝耳朵後面吹氣。

周澤楷不輕不重地照顧著兩人的分身，隔著內褲用兩根指頭描繪它的形狀，他的動作輕的像是拿羽毛搔癢，比起真刀真槍的愛撫更讓人心急。

葉修忍不住動了動身子，想催促周澤楷。

大概是玩夠了，周澤楷用一根手指勾著內褲的縫隙，探入右手握住葉修的下體。葉修緩緩地舒了身子，任自己的分身在周澤楷手裡硬挺起來。

周澤楷一手搓揉葉修逐漸抬頭的分身和下面的兩顆，另一手勾著葉修的內褲以極為緩慢的速度拉下。

周澤楷滿意地對著眼前的臀肉咬了一口，仔細地把奶油抹在葉修的會陰以及挺翹的臀部還有穴口。等葉修再注意到的時候，桌上的蛋糕已經少了大半了。

「前輩，奶油。」說著，周澤楷一點一吋地移動嘴唇，或舔或咬地把甜膩的奶油捲進嘴裡，留下一片艷紅的痕跡。

葉修說不出話來，他咬住下唇，正想調整呼吸，卻感覺一個柔軟濕潤的東西舔到了穴口。他心臟一頓，搖頭想拒絕，下身酥麻的感覺卻讓他無法開口。

周澤楷的雙手依舊撫弄著他的硬挺，只用舌頭舔著後面讓人羞恥的小穴。穴口被埋在翹臀裡，並不十分容易被舔到，但周澤楷似乎很中意這樣的遊戲。

直到穴口被完全舔濕，離開之後留下一個微微收縮的肉洞，才放開前面的分身，抓住兩瓣臀肉，用力地分開，兩手揉著臀瓣，對著小穴又親又咬。

葉修想反手去推身後耍流氓的戀人，哪知一點力氣也使不上，只將一隻手放到他的胸口，不像推拒，倒像是等不及。

◎

靈活的手指耐心地替他擴張身後，不斷進出、旋轉，想讓葉修適應異物侵入體內的感覺。奶油還是比不上真正的潤滑液，進入的時候兩個人都覺得緊的受不了。

碩大的龜頭頂開腸肉慢慢往裡推進，葉修只覺得酥麻中帶著飽脹感。肉棒進得越深，呻吟就越難以自持，雖然他本來就是喊給周澤楷聽的。

媚肉緊緊包裹著柱身，彷彿有千萬張小嘴在吸吮，到周澤楷全根沒入，兩個人長疏一口氣，唇舌又纏到一塊去了。

「前輩……」周澤楷咬住葉修的鎖骨，在缺乏日照的皮膚上留下處處鮮豔的吻痕，他想問葉修能不能開始動。

葉修像沒聽到一樣，從鼻子裡嗯了一聲，滿滿的情慾，顯然是很舒服。

這一聲燒掉了周澤楷最後一點理智。

他折起葉修的兩腿彎到胸前，用整個人的重量壓上去快速地動了起來。葉修覺得難受，在呻吟的空隙裡一邊掐著周澤楷的手臂一邊說道「小周、嗯啊……腰疼……」

周澤楷才意識到自己的失控，連忙鬆開手低下頭用吻安撫一面按摩葉修的腰道歉。

「知道錯就好。」葉修咬了一口他的手臂當作是懲罰，在身上留下一個十足清晰的齒痕，大概是周澤楷身上唯一的痕跡。

周澤楷替葉修翻了身，拿起沙發上的抱枕墊讓他在腹部，再一次從後方侵入。手指也握著葉修的分身上下來回，幾次刻意擦過頂端的小孔。

葉修先忍不住射了，弄得沙發一片狼藉。

周澤楷抱著葉修喊了幾聲前輩，下身動得更兇狠。

葉修只覺得穴裡敏感點已經被撞得麻木了，雙腿不由自主地打顫，腳趾頭因為快感而蜷起，已經洩過一次的分身雖然疲軟卻仍覺得快感連連。

周澤楷抽插了好一陣，終於在深處射了出來。

發燙的精液全射在他的敏感點上，葉修忍不住又是一顫，然後終於鬆了一口氣。

漫長的性事終於結束。

「抱我去洗澡，壽星大大。」


End file.
